World's Apart
by Mako Mercenary
Summary: Cloud Vs. Squall the 2 strongest characters of FF going at it. enough said


_**WORLD'S APART**_

A couple of days before Cloud faces Sephiroth to end his personal grudges and to save the planet

Riding through the streets of midgar on his Daytona motorcycle stolen from Shinra corporation Cloud clears he's mind on how he will defeat Sephiroth.

Cloud: (Thinking to himself) I must defeat Sephiroth I cannot fail again like I have in the past Their will be no more bloodshed unless its going to be my own. I'm sorry Aeris shouldn't have let Sephiroth control me I will avenge your death Tifa my love I will protect you from harm with my life I will no longer be controlled or manipulated I refuse to lose. I swear my life on it I will not give up " I WILL KILL SEPHIROTH."

Cloud flying through the city like a maniac filled with rage in his heart. He is not aware of his surroundings.

Fired Shinra Scientists: In a few moments from now we will be able to go back in time and get our Jobs back and somehow prevent Rufus from becoming president he had destroyed our entire lives now it's time to change that all we need is one of us moving fast enough to trigger the Time machine and were set.

Cloud flys by the time machine at speeds 300mph and triggers the Time machine.

Cloud: WHAT THE F... AAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Cloud ends up in the air in another world crashing his bike on the grassland and hitting his head on the ground.

5 minutes later

Cloud: Where the hell am I...? my bike! damn I can't even ride it I'm gonna have to start walking and find some tools to fix my bike.

During this time Seifer is on a joy ride with his new car riding around Balamb Garden

Seifer: Who is that loser? and what is he wearing I wonder what school he's from looks like I'm gonna have some fun hahaha

Seifer: Hey you

Cloud: ....

Seifer: Whats your name?

Cloud: Turns away and continues to drag his bike thinking that its all just an illusion that Sephiroth has created trying to fuck with his head some more.

Seifer: Hey I'm talking to you

Cloud: bbzz..bzt....bzzzzt..Fuck you!! (I wont let you take control of me again Sephiroth I will defeat your stupid illisions)

Seifer draws his Gunblade: (Oh no he didn't Im gonna whoop this fuckers ass he doesn't know who he's talking to.)AAHH!

Cloud draws his buster sword: I don't know who you are or what you are what you have to do with me but I'm going to kill you.

Seifer: ? (What the fuck is that! that sword is HUGE he must be slow he can't wield that)

Cloud: That weapon I have never seen something like that it's like a gun and a sword put together now I'm positive this is an illision.

Seifer: Die you fool (he swings he's gunblade)

They cross blades for a couple of seconds

Cloud: (He is a good fighter but I must kill him to end this illision).

Seifer: I hope you like this trick ( Seifer swings and triggers his gunblade)

Cloud Ahh my sword!! ( he almost knocked it out of my hand) it's that unique weapon he has I must take more caution.

Seifer: Whats wrong you were so egared to kill me why go straight to the defensive.

Cloud: Who said I was defending myself AAHHHH!!!

Seifer: (Damn he's fast shit) ugh!!!(And strong to how do I defend myself to this psycho)UGH!!!!NO!!!!

Seifer tries to fight back but Cloud overpowers him in strength and speed Cloud unleashs a barrage of attacks with his buster sword

Cloud: (knocks Seifer Gunblade away)Now you will Die!!

Seifer: ( Im gonna die I underestimated him severely He wields his sword with great strength and speed) please don't kill me no please stop!!

Cloud: You beg for your life?...then I will let you liv....Die!!! ( Its a trick I will not make anymore mistakes I can't fail )

Seifer: NO PLEASE!!!

Cloud: Ahh (Cloud about to stab seifer through his heart and through his chest)bzzzt...bzt...bzzzt My head ( drops his sword and grabs his head)

Seifer: (what the hell I have to get out of here!! he's insane)

Seifer crawls to his car and drives off to balamb garden

Cloud: What just happen now hey come back and fight.bzzt..bzt.... Cloud blacks out and lays next to his buster sword.

Minutes later Seifer arrives at Balamb Garden takes three steps away from his car and falls to the floor

A Balamb student: Oh my goodness Seifer what happened to you

Seifer: Mamaman wiwiwith spspikey hair with bibig ssssword... ugh (passes out )

Balmb student: Someone help me help me!!!!!!!!!!

Principal of Balamb shows up and hears all the yelling.

Principal: What is the meaning of this oh my ( pushs a button on the wall) I need medics to the parking lot this an emergency)

Principal: What happened to him did squall and him fight again!

Balamb student: No he mumble someone with spikey hair and a big sword.

Principal: (pushes the button on the wall again) Attention I need all SeeD cadats to report to the fields to find a man with a large sword take caution he is extremely dangerous bring him back alive.

Principal: I want you to get Squall Leonhart on the double go, go, go

Balamb Student: But sir Squall is off in the mountains training.

Principal: (Damn we need him) Fine find a way to reach him I also I want you to go get Quisitis and Zell Dincht

Balamb student: Yes sir

30 minutes later Quisitis and Zell and other students are on the search for Cloud

Cloud: (wakes up ) what was that? whatever I have to find some shelter it looks like its going to rain I see a cave I'll go in there and see how to fix my bike.

Quisitis: Oh my god theirs blood everywhere

Zell: Damn Seifer got his ass kick hard who could have done this.

Quitis: Yelling to the other students I want all of you to split into groups and search this entire field Me and zell will check the fire cavern.

Zell: Alright everyone move out

Cloud deep in the fire cavern

Cloud: Damn it's hot in here....!!!....theres monsters in here I most kill them all.

about half an hour later

Cloud: That should be all of them that wasn't difficult at all

Unkown Monster: WHO DARES TO ENTER MY CAVERN!!

Cloud: ??? Am I hearing things

Unkown Monster: YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE THE GREAT "IFRIT"

Cloud: Ifrit? the summon materia must i defeat you to get me out of this dream, illision, nightmare, or whatever is going on.

Ifrit: YOU CANT DEFEAT ME

Quistis and Zell come in

Zell: Look theirs a guy that fits the description of what we were told.

Quistis: Quiet Zell he doesn't know that we are here lets hide behind these rocks

Zell: Look! it's ifrit he doesnt really think he can take him alone doe's he

Quistis: Zell do not underestimate him lets sit here and watch and see what he is capable of.

Zell: Right

Cloud: Let's go you huge motherfucker I ll show you what I am truly made of.

Quistis: Ah? he's fearless like squall

Ifrit: VERY WELL FEEL THE FLAMES OF HELL!!!!!

Cloud draws his Buster sword leaps in the air and start fighting Ifrit

Zell: Damn look at that thing is he actually going to fight with that huge sword.

Cloud: Damn this beast is strong I must continue attacking AAAAHHH!!!!

Ifrit: Whats this ( he's like the last fighter that came by here) Take this HELL FIRE!!!!

Cloud: ( that is a huge meteor coming at me) AAHH!!

Cloud flys straight up to the meteor at splits it in half chunks of meteor fly everywhere

Zell: Holy shit this guy is strong how are we gonna capture him

Quistis: I don't know I wish squall was here ( This guy could probably kill both of us)

Ifrit: What!!! this can't be firaga!

Cloud is hit by enomrous amounts of fire and is getting severely burned

Cloud: I don't give a fuck what you are !!!

Cloud's upper clothing has been burned completely off!!

Ifrit: I will not be defeated again by a mortal

Cloud runs up flys in the air lunging his sword through Ifrits chest. and uses the force of his body to go completely through Ifrit

Cloud: Sighing you can't defeat me with only bare strength

Ifrit: Ahh you aren't human your something else ugh!

Ifrit faints on the ground.

Cloud: (Should I finish him) bzzzt..bzzt..bzt forget it I'm a bit tired I'm just going to rest a little.

Zell: That guy is amazing he took down that GF alone!!

Quistis: Yes his strength, speed and will are astonishing. no wonder he defeated seifer

Cloud falls asleep on a rock laying his back on having his sword laying over his chest and his bike a couple of feet away from him

Zell: Here's our chance to capture him.

Quistis: No Zell we musn't rush things it is obivious we are dealing with a soldier of some kind.

Zell: So what do we do?

Quisitis: Since he is sleeping is will cast a few spells on him so he doesn't wake up or feel anything.

Zell: Right

Monents later Quistis cast spells on Cloud then her and zell begin to walk closer to Cloud.

Zell: What do we do now?

Quisits: I want you to go outside get some of the students to bring a vehicle and medical and restraining equipment something to carry this weird look motorcycle.

Zell: What about you what are you gonna do.

Quistis: I'm gonna stay here with him he's vulnarable right now I don't want anything to happen to him

Zell: Are you crazy what if he wakes up and tries to kill you

Quistis: Don't worry about me just go get help hurry

Zell: Okay I'll be back soon

Zell leaves the fire cavern and is now outside

Quistis: I wonder who he is? he doesn't look like he's from around here.( he's kind of attrative)

Quistis touches all over Clouds body ( even in inapporiate places)

Quistis: .... Smiles

Zell arrives with Students and everything Quisitis asked for.

Zell: What are you doing Quistis.

Quistis: Nothing!! just checking for more weapons.

Zell: Well?

Quistis: I didn't find anything except for his big coc... I mean just some personal belongs, some small glowing orbs and some other stuff.

Zell: Everyone pick him up and put him in the ambulance I will drab his sword.

Quistis: Are you sure Zell?

Zell: Sure about what?

Quisits: Sure about lifting his sword that thing looks like it weighs a ton

Zell: Whatever it can't be that heavy

Zell tries to pick up Cloud's Buster Sword but fails to do so.

Zell: Damn it's heavy how can this guy be able to wield something like this with so much damn speed.

Quistis: I don't know I'm gonna run some test on him while he's in the infirmary

Quistis: He's kind of mysterious isn't he odd clothing, vehicle, fighting style and weapon looks like him and Squall have something in common.

Zell: Ignores Quistis everyone help me lift the sword into the truck and tow that weird ass motorcycle.

An hour later Cloud is in the infirmary and and is surrounded by the principal students of Balamb garden and Squall's friends

Principal: Is this the man that defeated Seifer and almost ended he's life.

Quistis: Yes sir

Principal: Well where did you find him

Quistis: In the Fire cavern he was fighting the GF known as Ifrit

Principal: Seriously he was fighting Ifrit alone

Zell: Yea sir it was awesome he was up in the air swinging his sword at Ifrit he cut he Hell Fire meteor in half and defeated Ifrit Alone You should have been there sir it was amazing

Principal: Is this true Quistis?

Quistis: Yes sir he fought Ifrit alone and defeated him it looked like he did it with ease but we aren't surtain all we no is that he is some kind of soldier and has excellent fighting skills.

Balamb Student: Oh my he's so cute look at him Aaww.

Principal: I want you to keep him under close investigation and find out as much as you can about him. Who is he? Why is he here?, and what doe's he want. I want to know everything.

Zell and Quistis: Yes sir!

The Principal leaves

Squall walks into balamb Garden after his hard training in the mountains

Balamb student: Hey what did you here

Squall:....?

Balamb Student: This one guy defeated Seifer and almost killed him and defeated Ifrit alone.

Squall: Is this true what your saying

Balamb student: Go to the infimary if you don't believe me Seifer and him are in there and so is everyone in the garden

Squall: ( Who is this fighter I must see him for myself) very well then I'll take your word for it.

Squall walks into the infirmary and sees Quistis and Zell

Zell: Hey Squall Wazzup man! how did your training in the mountains go by the way we needed you early but it's cool.

Squall: Wheres this fighter that almost killed Seifer

Zell: Oh over here look there he is laying next to Seifer ( Writer's note: Cloud is not in the same bed with Seifer)

Squall: Why is he in the infirmary

Zell: He suffered severe burns but when he was getting burned it look like he didn't even feel it.

Squall: You saw him fight Seifer?

Zell: No but I saw him fight Ifrit he is quite powerful

Quitis walks toward Squall

Quisits: From what I saw he's kind of like you in a way

Squall:...? What do you mean?

Quitis: When he was fighting Ifrit he just wouldn't back down for nothing.

Squall: ( That doesnt mean anything )

Cloud wakes up

Cloud: Where am I? My Buster Sword what the fuck is going on damn you Sephiroth.

Squall: ( What is wrong with this guy)

Quistis: Calm down your in the infirmary

Cloud: Who the fuck are you I will kill you get away from me

Squall: You aren't going to be killing anybody

Cloud: (Who is he? hey he has the same weapon as that other guy but I sense something different from him) Who are you?

Squall: I'm Squall Leonhart Top ranking member of SeeD and leader.

Cloud: ( I expected him to say something like that he is totally different from that guy that I battled earlier)

Quisits: What is you name?

Cloud: My name is Cloud, Cloud Strife

Zell: Yo you have some serious fighting skills

Cloud: And your names are?

Quistis: I'm Quisits Trepe an instructor of Balamb Garden

Zell: And I am Zell Dincht member of SeeD and Hot dog eating Champion.

Cloud: ( Is this a trick from Sephiroth or am I really in another world) Where is my Buster Sword?

Quistis: Buster Sword? Oh your sword it's in Squall room

Squall: Why is his Sword in my room

Quisits: I'm sorry but I had to put that weapon somewhere where I know people wouldn't tamper with it

Squall: ( Is he as strong as everyone is describing him)

Cloud gets up out of his bed and notices Seifer

Cloud: You!! I'm gonna finish what I started

Zell and Quistis: hey stop don't kill him!

Squall: (he's going to kill Seifer)

Cloud: Why not he is one of Sephiroth's illisions.

Quistis: What are you talking about your are in Balamb Garden on Balamb

Cloud: What are you talking about.

Scientist runs in

Scientist: Quistis we have down what you'ver asked us and we assume that he is from another world or dimension.

Cloud: Are you saying I have been transported here how?

Scientist: some how you where traveling fast enough to trigger a rip in time by some kind of machine I think.

Cloud: ( He finally relizes what the scientists are saying is true) Thats right is was flying through the city on my bike when all of a sudden I end up in the air and hitting my head.

Quistis: So your from another world

Zell: Cool

Cloud: I guess so

Squall leaves and goes out in the hall and lays on the wall thinking to himself.

Quistis: So what were you doing in your world

Cloud Explains his life to Quisitis and Zell they did an hour of so of talking.

Cloud: And here I am now

Quisitis: Hmm your world sounds hard to live in.

Zell:Well anyway I'll catch up with you later Cloud I got to go hand some business.

Quistis: Yes I have something to do also goodbye Cloud ( Kisses him on the cheek)

Cloud: Wait where can I find my Buster Sword?

Quistis: Oh yes go find Squall and he'll show you where it is.

Cloud gets up and walks around Balamb garden a few minutes later he finds Squall in the training area of Balamb Garden

Cloud:( He has complete control over that weapon he has his accuracy is amazing never seen anything like that before except for Sephiroth)

Squall sees Cloud

Squall: You looking for something?

Cloud: Yea you

Squall: Well what do you want ... to fight

Cloud: No Quistis and Zell told me you had my Buster Sword

Squall: I haven't gone to my room yet but I'll show you where my room is.

Cloud and Squall walk to Squall's room and have small conversatons along the way.

Cloud: Hey how did you get that scar on your face

Squall: Remeber that guy that you almost killed back there in the infimary

Cloud: Yea.... him! he gave you that

Squall: Yes when we were training I thought it was a gunblade only fight I guess I was wrong

Cloud: Gunblade? Oh thats that gun sword thing you to wield

Squall: Yes this is called a "GunBlade" Me and Seifer are the only ones that have mastered this weapon

Cloud: I asume you and me have different fighting styles

Squall: You mentioned something about a " Buster Sword" what is that.

Cloud: I'll show you as soon as we arrive to your room

Cloud and Squall just reach Squall's room

Cloud: Ha here it is ( twirls his Buster Sword to get a good feel for it)

Squall: ( That sword is to big and heavy to wield so easily I must learn more about this guy)

Cloud: Now all I need now is to find my motorcycle and get out of here. it's kind of late though I guess I'll just call it a nite. See you later Squall

Squall:...........

The next morning

Seifer: ga, ga , uh what happened?

Quitis and Squall walk in to check on Seifer health

Quitis: Seifer your awake

Squall: .......

Seifer: What am I doing in the infirmary

Quitis: Wow! Cloud must of did a number on you if it wasn't for a the special treat they gave you in here you would still be in bed for a week

Seifer: Cloud who's that?

Squall: The guy that put you in here the guy that defeated you with ease

Seifer: I remeber now ( he almost killed me) I was about to kill that motherfucker

Quistis: Thats hard for me to believe but then again I didn't think their was a fighter that could put you in here ( except Squall)

Quitis and Squall walk away

Seifer: Hey Squall come back here!!!

Squall: What is it Seifer?

Seifer: Is that fighter still here

Squall: Yes Cloud is here

Seifer: What the fuck is he?

Squall: From what I've heard he is a MAKO-Enhanced mercenary and leader of AVALANCHE

Seifer: You can't defeat him Squall

Squall: Why the fuck do you think that

Seifer: Dumbass look at me I'm in the damn infirmary you and me have crossed blades many times

Squall: What your point

Seifer: My point is that you can't beat him I couldn't touch him he was fighting with such strength and Godlike speed

Squall: Listen to me Seifer your skills and mine now are totally different don't compare me to yourself the only thing we have in common is that we wield the same weapon thats it do you understand me

Seifer: Whatever lonewolf you just better watch your back because you don't know what he has been through

Squall: And he doesn't know what I've been through

Seifer: Well what are we getting so mad about is Squall scared? I'm just telling you to watch your back I don't wan't him to defeat you before I do well still have a score to settle.

Squall: Seifer.......FUCK YOU!! ( Walks out of the Infirmary)

Seifer: Hahaha look how mad he got hahahahah hahaha!

Cloud: wakes up from sleeping in the training area

Intercom CLOUD STRIFE PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY

Cloud: Did I get in trouble already oh well

Cloud arrives at the principals office

Quitis is also there

Principal: Hello their young mercenary shakes Cloud's hand

Quitis: Hello Cloud(hugs Cloud and kisses him on the cheek Cloud turns red)

Principal: Well the reason I called you here it's that I want you to join SeeD

Cloud: SeeD? the thing Squall is leader of

Principal: Yes it's like a special military like the one in your world

Quitis: Cloud you should join

Cloud: I don't know

Principal: You don't even have to take an exam your skills are far sufficient

Quitis: Please Cloud joins us ( So you can be with me )

Cloud: I'm sorry but I can't I have a home to go back to soon and And someone I love is waiting for me.

Cloud starts walking away

Principal: At least enter the first annual fighting tournament that's going to held a month from now the only other 2 people that know this is Sefier and Squall

Cloud: A tournament ( I would like to fight Squall he seems extremely strong ) What does the winner get

Principal: First place winner wins a large sum of Gil and respect

Cloud: Will Squall enter the tournament

Quitis: (I figured he would say something like that)

Principal: Funny he said the samething if their was a way to get you in the tournament he would fight. so will you do it

Cloud: Yes

Principal: wow your going to make alot of students happen the money that will be earned is for charity also fighters will be chosen at random

Cloud: fine I don't car who I have to fight ( As long as I fight Squall of course)

Cloud walks away

Quitis: It seems Cloud and Squall wan't to test each others strength

Principal: Yes they do Squall is going to have the best match of his life things could get dangerous

Quitis: Yes I agree those two can cause severe damage to themselves, each other , the crowd, and the enviroment when to forces like that come together the destruction will be enormous.

Cloud walks down the hallway and sees Squall

Cloud: Hey Squall

Squall:......Cloud

Cloud: So you know about the tournament thats going to be held don't you

Squall: Yes

Cloud: Your the only person I want to fight

Squall: Same goes for me

Cloud: Then I'll see you at the tournament

Squall: Likewise ( why is he so calm)

Cloud and Squall go their seperate ways it seems each fighter want to practice their fighting skills

Squall goes to the hottest place with hellfire and demons to train and Cloud goes to the mountains on the highest peak where theres lighting everywhere (Note: these places are not in FF8 Their for special warriors)

Cloud: ( on the top of the mountain)I have to train hard if I want to beat Squall (Flash)Whoa what was that was the SEPHIROTH!! bzzt..bzt.bzt It was just my imagination.

Squall: ( in a hellfire cave ) That Cloud guy He is talented far more than Seifer he's strong but so am I (Flash) What was that? Who's there come out and fight hmm? must have been nothing but I never felt a force like that before.

A few days later Cloud and Squall are still training and haven't returned back to the garden.

Quitis asking students in Balamb garden

Quitis: Have you seen Squall or Cloud?

Student: No I heard that they disappeared far from here ask the people in the repair shop

Quitis: Have you seen Squall or Cloud lately

Repairman: Hell ya yesterday I Cloud came in with his clothes torn off and asked for his motorcycle I gave it to him and he was gone. Then the day before yesterday Squall can asking for the raganork I said hey to him but he didn't say anything he just left also Squall's jacket was burned.

Quitis: Cloud clothes were torn off ( I wish I saw that His spikey sexy ass) and Squall's jacket was burned (Damn he's such a cold student but he's hot as hell) they must be training for the tournament. (I wish I had someone to love Squall has Rinoa and Cloud has someone waiting for him.) Why doesn't anyone like me!!

Repairman: Excuse me did you say something?

Quitis: No nothing thank you for your help ( I guess I won't see them until the tournament)

A month has passed and both Cloud and Squall walk into the Arena from different entrances.

Principal: On the Stand Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to have this fighting tournament for the first time this year. The fights have been chosen at random here are the match ups

1st Fight: Cloud vs. Quitis2nd Fight:Seifer vs. Zell

Principal: Winner of these fights fight each other and the winner of that fight gets to fight Squall leonhart which will be the final fight He is the SeeD best.

Cloud: (It's gonna be me and you Squall)

Seifer: I'm gonna kick this chicken-wuss Zell then kick Cloud ass you were lucky last time Cloud.

Let the Battle begin The Tournament

Announcer: Here in this corner we have the lovely sexy ( A person I wanna fuck) Quitis Trepe Instructor of SeeD

Applauses rumble the Stadium

Announcer: And in this corner we have The Mako enhanced mercenary (damn right he's enhanced look at that fucking sword) Cloud Strife.

Women go insane throwing their bras and underwear to him yelling fuck me Cloud

Announcer: Let the fight begin FIGHT!

Cloud: (I am just going to knock her out that's it) Dashs toward Quitis

Quitis: ( Oh my god look at him he's so fucking sexy ...I have to focus) Come and get me!

Quitis tries to whip him but fails he's speed is to high Cloud flips his Buster sword over and hits her on the neck.

Cloud: I'm sorry Quitis but you have to lose I must fight Squall

Quitis: aahh!! mumbles I couldn't he's to good and cu..t..e.......faints and falls to the floor

Crowd in shock at what just happened

Announcer: The winner is "CLOUD"

All the women continue to take their clothes off telling Cloud to fuck them

Cloud walks off the stage and goes to the locker room and sees Seifer and Zell

Cloud: Whispers to Zell you better beat him

Zell: I will I'm gonna kick his ass thats the last time he calls me a chicken-wuss

Cloud: Talking to Seifer I'm glad your wounds healed haha

Seifer: Fuck you Cloud your mine after I whoop chicken-wuss

Cloud: No FUCK YOU!! Seifer I beat your ass and so is Zell

Cloud walks outside to focus on the fight with Squall

Seifer and Zell the only two in the lockeroom talking shit to each other and then all of a sudden

Seifer: What is that?

Zell: looks like some kind of portable

Seifer: Something walking out looks like a person

Zell: Hey he looks like the guy Cloud was talking about when we were in the infirmary

Mysterious man: Wheres Cloud Strife?

Seifer: What makes Cloud and Squall so damn special I can whoop both of them.

Zell: What do you want with Cloud.

Mysterious man: Thats none of your business take me to him or suffer

Seifer: Fuck you asshole I don't have to do a damn thing

Zell: I'm not gonna tell you where he is because I think you might be that guy he was talking about in the infirmary

Mysterious man: Very well

The Mysterious man pulls out he's super long sword and and almost kills both of them he slashed one time going through both of them

Seifer: Who are these coming from this damn time portals ugh...passes out

Zell: It's you isn't it the guy Cloud wants to defeat and kill...SEPHIROTH!......passes out

Sephiroth: Fools now where is Cloud

moments later

Principal: Where is Zell and Seifer no matter their just both disqualified the final match will begin.

Announcer: The Final fight Squall Leonhart vs. Cloud Strife anything goes everyone be on guard this battle will be dangerous the power of this two could destroy us all be on caution.

The crowd goe's crazy guys are yelling women are fingering themselves and feeling on their tits everyone loves Cloud and Squall

Cloud: Let's do this

Squall: Yes let's

Sephiroth Flying high in the clouds watching the battle

Cloud:( I must take extreme caution) Charges at Squall

Squall: ( here he comes with great speed to) Come

Cloud AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Squall:AAHHHHHH!!

Squall and Cloud are crossing swords as if they were mean't to kill each other the clashing of sword and gunblade are huge

Cloud hits his blade hard knees Squall in the stomach removes one hand from the Buster Sword grabs Squall by the back of his head and knees him hard again then jumps up in the air about 100 ft with Squall head still in his hand rapidly falling back down diving Squall's head into the arena completely destroying it and making a huge crator.

Cloud: guess thats it from the lonewolf I'm disappointed

Cloud walks away from Squall

Audience is that it is he dead

Squall gets up immediately blood dripping from his head

Squall: Where the Fuck are you going this fight is far from over.

Cloud: (How did he get up so quickly he should be dead or at least close to it ) Come on then!

Squall: HHHHAAAA!!!! Squall yelling and dashs at Cloud Cloud disappears behind Squall with great speed

Cloud: It's over Squall

Squall: I don't think so

Cloud slashes at Squall but Squall blocks it by put his gunblade behind his back and turns around and slashes Cloud on the chest

Cloud: How did you agh (Cloud upper clothing had been cut off now having no shirt on)

Squall: I saw the way you moved from the beginning of the battle and relized that you had extreme speed so I expected you to pull a move off like that so I counter attacked but theirs one other thing I'm not down counter attacking

Cloud:Huh?

Squall:HHAAAA!!!!

Squall quickly uleashes a barrage of slashes on Cloud hitting him everywhere Cloud is now bleeding from all parts of his body Cloud regains his stance and swings his Buster sword and knocks squall back

Cloud: Agh ( Damn his swings are so fast ) let's go fucker HHAAAA!!! Clouds energy blows some of the audience away he breaks his limit

Squall: Renzokuken!

Squall doe's Renzokuken but Cloud block every hit with his buster Sword Squall leaps back and Cloud jumps in the air

Cloud: BRAVER!!!! HAAA!!!

Squall: ROUGH DIVIDE HAA!!!

Cloud and Squall both Blades hit each others Cloud and Squall land and both of their backs are turned against each other.

Cloud: Panting, He..Ha...Strong...Ha...very strong...far more than I though..panting some more

Squall: Panting He ..ha....blocked....ha...my Renzokuken...no one's ever done...ha...that...I.ve never fought some like this before

Squall runs to Cloud and attacks

Cloud: Damn! ( He's stamina is amazing how can he?) Cloud charges at Squall

Audience is cheering like crazy motherfuckers

Cloud and Squall cross blades again and again neither fighter backing down each of them landing hits on each other but squall landing more hits.They both pull back their weapons and swing at each other with a massive blow that causes both of them to fly back and lose their weapons.

Cloud sees Squall's gunblade in front of him Squall sees Cloud's Buster Sword in front of him

Cloud: Panting I won't lose to him

Squall: I must defeat him

Cloud and Squall use their natural magic ablities Cloud casts lighting on Squall and Squall cast fire on Cloud ( Note: Cloud and Squall's natural magic abilities are much stronger than Thunder 3 and fire 3 the power they have is immeasureable)

Cloud is getting burned like a motherfucker And Squall is getting electrocuted like fuck

Cloud: (I'm running out of energy I won't give up though)....... Cloud picks up the gunblade

Squall upper clothes have now been struck off

Squall: (I need to end this) ........ Squall lifts the Buster Sword with all his might

Squall and Cloud throw each others weapon

Cloud: I wan't you to fight at your best

Squall: Same goe's here

Cloud and Squall prepare for their strongest attacks

Cloud He powers up sending people in the audience flying in the air

Squall Powers up sending people from the audience in the air also

Sephiroth watching from high above

Sephiroth: this is the end only one will be left standing.

Squall:(I won't use Renzokuken He'll just block it again) LIONHEART!!!!!

Cloud: ( I'm so tired but I'm not done yet ) OMNISLASH!!!!

They both attack each other with their ultimate attacks the blades cross each other causing explosions and injurying people in the audience Cloud is moving all around Squall and slashing him repeatedly he quickly starts running out of energy and starts blocking Squall's attacks but Squall's accuracy is perfect and starts slashing Cloud back and on the final blow he triggers the gunblade but no explosion.

Squall: Panting ....No....T.Trigger..how?

Cloud: Panting ....When I fought Seifer he did .......something ..like ..ha...that...I made sure those bullets didn't... hit ...me ..ha.

Squall: (amazing he was watching so closely) I can barely stand

Cloud: On one knee I mustn't lose

Sephiroth: One of them is about to drop but who will drop first

Cloud: I ca,cant lolol....lose...he falls to the floor

Squall: Finally it's over

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen the winner is Squ...

Cloud: Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm Not done yet

Squall:(Oh my goodness how is he able to stand from my lionheart)

Cloud: I can't give up I refuse to lose I won't let anyone get hurt any more bzzzt.bzt...bzt I won't lose!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud walks toward Squall I will defeat you says Cloud right in front of Squall's face then Cloud faints and passes out

Squall: He wanted to keep going but his body couldn't handle it what just happened right now is incredible.

Sephiroth: Now this is the time to strike HA!

Meteors come down killing alot of people in the audience Squall looks up

Squall: What's that? That feeling it's the same I had last time.

Sephiroth: So you defeated Cloud I was going to do that

Squall: Who are you?

Sephiroth: Let me show you!!!!

Sephiroth comes at Squall draws he's Masamune blade and slashes Squall across the face where Seifer gave him the scar

Squall: Agh..(I'm tired from the fight with Cloud but I don't care I'll kill him) HAA!!!

Sephiroth: You fool

Squall charges at Sephiroth But Sephiroth blocks his attack and then starts slashing back at Squall. He then throws Squall near Cloud

Cloud wakes up

Cloud: This feeling I've had it before

Cloud looks up and sees Sephiroth he looks around and sees Squall on the ground bleeding from all the slashes Sephiroth made to him.

Cloud: Sephiroth!!!!!!.....What are you doing here!!!!

Sephiroth: Looking for you you had disappeared from our world

Cloud barely able to stand grabs his Buster Sword Squall stands up beside him

Cloud: Squall be careful he is extremely powerful

Squall: Don't underestimate me Cloud!!

Cloud: I'm not underestimating you I'm just saying we might have to work together to defeat him

Squall: I don't need your help but I'll go with you on this one this one time but your in no condition to fight.

Cloud: You aren't neither Squall but we can't defeat him in a simple of slashes and attacks

Squall: Why not? I do not fear death but I'm not ready to see the devil yet I still have some business to handle up here on this planet.

Cloud: Squall we have to use are final attacks combined your Lionheart and my Omnislash

Squall: tch Fine let's kill this motherfucker

Cloud: Right

Squall and Cloud:HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Squall and Cloud run up to Sephiroth and start using their most powerful moves

Sephiroth: You can't defeat me while getting slashed repeatedly more than 35 times

Sephiroth then starts bleeding all over his body

Sephiroth: I can't die here

Before Cloud and Squall do their finishing move Sephiroth teleports and go's back in the portal that he came out of

Sephiroth: Follow me if you dare!!

Cloud: You won't get away Sephiroth

Cloud jumps in the portal

Squall: Those are the two strongest fighters I won't let it end here!

Squall jumps in the Portal right after Cloud the portal closes and everyone is in shock what will happen will to Cloud and Squall and Sephiroth what doe's he have in store for them.

Writer: this was my first story I hoped you liked it the second Chapter will be written in the future.


End file.
